


Valentine's Day Ain't So Bad

by spoffyumi



Series: Gimme Shelter one-shots [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoffyumi/pseuds/spoffyumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from <a href="http://whydouwantaname.tumblr.com">whydouwantaname</a> on Tumblr: </p><p>Valentine’s Stucky!!! Or better: Bucky not knowing what to buy. Steve buying too much…</p><p>(If you're looking to read these one-shots chronologically, this one takes place during the year or so covered in "Destination Wedding").</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Ain't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> You can also [read this on my Tumblr](http://spoffyumi.tumblr.com/post/140593635704/this-prompt-comes-from-whydouwantaname) if you want a partially illustrated version!

Bucky stared at the wall of chocolates, red and pink hearts and doilies and cardboard Cupids hanging from the ceiling.  There were cheap red roses and flowery cards that said things like, “You complete me” and “You make me a better person” and “From the bottom of my heart.”  He had to keep shuffling from side to side as other people, mostly men, scoured the display and found a last-minute something for their valentines.

It all felt so commercial, so fake.  Bucky picked up card after card.  Nothing seemed quite right. 

It was Bucky and Steve’s first Valentine’s Day together, and they hadn’t discussed celebrating.  Steve wasn’t the type to plan anything elaborate – he was a straightforward kind of guy.  And they were already living together, and engaged.  Engaged!  Bucky had to look down at the ring on his finger to remind himself.  He was engaged.  Still, Bucky wasn’t sure.  _I love Steve, but I don’t know if he’d even like any of this shit._

 _Valentine’s Day is stupid, anyway_ , Bucky thought darkly.  He snatched up one of the Hallmark cards _.  I’ll just get him this dumb card, they’re all the same.  Who cares.  He’ll probably hate it._

He ducked his head and hunched his shoulders as he walked home.  Valentine’s Day.  Who had fucking come up with this idiotic holiday?  The bitter cold seeped in through his thin jacket and his worn boots and snaked into the holes of his jeans.  He could have called Steve and asked him to pick him up.  But this felt like what he deserved, especially when the wind tore the plastic bag from his hand and the goddamned card landed in a gritty snow bank.  “Fuck this fucking day,” he muttered to himself, trying to wipe the wetness on his pant leg.

The house was dark when he approached, and quiet even after he unlocked the door and stepped inside.  Where were the dogs?  Normally Cheddar and Star assaulted him when he arrived home.  He flipped on the light switch so he could see, and nearly jumped out of his skin.

A stuffed bear sat on the floor in the middle of the open space between the kitchen and living room.  It had red fur, and held a heart-shaped card with some writing on it.  Bucky stepped closer and crouched down.  “I have a surprise for you,” the front of the card read.  Inside, it said, “Come upstairs.”

Still holding the bear, Bucky kicked off his shoes and padded up the stairs in his socks.  The stairwell was dark, the door to their bedroom closed.  He paused, unsure about whether he should knock or not.  After a moment’s thought, he rapped his knuckles softly on the wood.

“Come in,” Steve called.

Bucky turned the knob and pushed the door open. 

It was like he was back at the store.  The room stank of roses, which sat in vases on every surface.  Three-dimensional tissue-paper hearts hung from the ceiling.  Candles glowed softly from the floor and windowsills.  In the middle of all this, surrounded by a sea of red satin heart-shaped pillow, lay Steve.  Naked.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Steve said, grinning.

“Sorry, my eyes need time to adjust,” Bucky said faintly.  He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, then peeled off his coat and dropped it on the floor (careful to avoid the candles).  “It looks like the Hallmark store threw up in here.”

“You can play the tough guy all you want,” Steve said.  “But once I’m done feeding you chocolate and wine and licking whipped cream off your body, I think you’ll have changed your tune about Valentine’s Day.”

Bucky’s dick was certainly open to letting Steve try to convince him.  He hurried to get his pants off, which was made a little more complicated by his hard-on snagging on the fabric.  Then he saw the pathetic, wet paper bag with the crumpled card inside.  “I, um, didn’t really get you anything,” he said.  “I just… I didn’t know what to get and everything seemed stupid.”

“Bucky.”  The sternness in Steve’s voice made him flinch just a little.  “Take off your fucking clothes and get your naked ass over here.”

He had expected Steve to say something disapproving, maybe express his disappointment.  But when Bucky glanced back over his shoulder, Steve was just smirking at him and lazily playing with himself. 

“Come on, baby,” Steve said, his tone soft and inviting. 

And Bucky did come, much later, after he had enjoyed Steve’s pampering and given Steve some pampering right back. 

“Valentine’s Day ain’t so bad, now is it,” Steve whispered into the sweat on Bucky’s neck. 

“I sure wouldn’t mind you trying to convince me again.”

Steve laughed, and slid his hand up Bucky’s thigh.  “We’ll just have to make it a Valentine’s weekend, then.”


End file.
